


Mirage

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry: New Dawn [1]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Far Cry: New Dawn AU, Far Cry: New Dawn prequel, Hallucinations, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, OC captain - Freeform, OC deputy, Original Character(s), Other, head explosion, just trying to recap incase you skipped the little lamb series, some exposition apologies ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Mai is plagued by the ghosts of her parent's past, but some of them may not be ghosts at all. As she grows older, her parent's history begins to unfold before her, leaving her to wonder what this all means for her in particular. Tragedy strikes before she can truly begin to understand the complicated history of her family, tearing her away from the only life she's ever known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revamping the idea I had for a FC: New Dawn prequel. Heavy reminder that this still takes place in the Little Lamb series but now the focus is on my OC deputy's daughter, Mai. You don't HAVE to read the Little Lamb series to understand some of the references here but it does help a lot (on account some characters are still alive that are canonically dead and vice versa). 
> 
> Enjoy!

CAST:

Ariana Greenblatt [young] & Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs [present] as:  


[ ](https://ibb.co/my59zPt)

[](https://ibb.co/DQ7SzS4)

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)


	2. Chapter 2

_6 years since the Collapse._

“This is Boomer. He was really funny. He liked to chase his own tail and he would roll over if you gave him a snack.”

The little girl spoke proudly to her audience as she patted the mound of dirt and adjusted the flowers that decorated the top, right at the base of a makeshift cross. 

“He was best friends with our cat Peaches.” She continued, placing her hand gently upon a second mound, albeit a little larger, right next to the first. “Peaches liked to cuddle a lot, but she was kind of heavy. I think she and Boomer were like mommy and daddy. They loved each other very much.”

The girl sat back on her hind legs, an overwhelmingly feeling of sadness rushing through her. Her face scrunched up as she wiped away tears that began to form. According to her mother, once you reached a certain age, you got to move onto the next step of life. That’s how she had explained why Boomer and Peaches would no longer be running around the yard with her or snuggling with her in bed.

“I miss them a lot. But my mom says that they’re together with our other family so that makes me less sad.” 

“Mai!” a voice cut through the air.

The little girl sprung up quickly, looking towards the direction of the voice.  
Mai watched as her mother cut around the exterior corner of their home, her face plagued with worry but transitioned to relief as she spotted the child. 

“Mai, what have I told you about coming out here by yourself?” 

The girl held her hands behind her back, looking at the ground sheepishly. 

“I wasn’t alone. There was a lady here with me.” She murmured. 

Her mother’s face dropped to a frown, taking a look around their surroundings. Mai watched worryingly as her mother reached for the object that made loud noises attached to her belt. When she saw no immediate threat, she moved her hand away. The worried mother knelt down before her daughter, brushing her auburn hair behind her ears.

“Did this lady say anything to you my pup?”

Mai could not see the reason for her mother’s caution, simply shaking her head in response. 

“No mama. She just showed me where to get flowers for Boomer and Peaches.” 

Mai pointed, bringing her mother’s attention to the white flowers that decorated the resting places of her beloved furry companions. Mai had anticipated her mom to be joyed that she had found such pretty flowers to place over the mounds, however, she had quite the opposite reaction.

“Mai-” her mother’s voice was stern and cautious as her eyes glazed over the flowers, “what did this woman look like?”

Already fearful she had done something wrong, Mai hesitated to answer. The coyote pup stirred up some dirt with her foot, fidgeting.

“Mai, it’s okay..” her mother cooed.

“It was an angel.” Mai spoke, almost embarrassed to admit it, “She had yellow hair and a white dress.”

The girl watched as her mother’s face turned pale before she finally reached out and hoisted up the child into her arms. Mai was excellent at reading people, and knew that all was not right in the way her mother seemed eager to brush off what she had just heard.

“C’mon, let's get you cleaned up for dinner before your father gets home.”

The rest of the evening went as expected. Her father returned home from hunting, they had a tickle fight, they had dinner as a family, her mother regaled her another bedtime story, and they went to sleep. Same routine, different day. 

Mai waited until she could hear the soft snores emitting from her parent's room as her cue to slip her shoes and jacket on, making her way out of the house and towards the rear where Boomer and Peaches rested. Her mother’s earlier reactions truly perplexed her. Perhaps there was a reason she would indulge later on when Mai was older, or maybe this would all just become a distant memory.

As Mai approached the two mounds she paused. There had been no wind that day, nor had anyone left the house since her father returned from his hunting. Mai simply stared a the mounds, curiously:

The white flowers were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

6 years and a half years since The Collapse

The sound of children’s laughter filled the front yard as Mai Takoda Lamb and Carmina Rye rushed towards one another, squealing with joy at the sight of the other. Kim Rye followed behind Carmina as they approached the Lamb residence. The girls chased each other around the yard as Nayeli stood watchfully over them from the porch.

“Kim, thank God. I have no idea what to do.”

The former deputy of Hope County ushered in one the few remaining survivors she had known prior to the Collapse. The worried mother directed Kim to the bench that sat on the porch; the same bench she used to sit on with Pratt as teenagers. The topic of today’s subject was less about the newest rumor at the high school and more about what was weighing on Nayeli’s mind.

“Sorry, it took so long to get her Nay. I had to convince Hudson to let me take one of the cars to get here. Trying to keep down on ethanol consumption.” Kim spoke as she sat down.

Nayeli shook her head, “No apologies needed, I’m just glad you were able to come. I tried speaking to Jacob but-”

The lamb shutdown as took up the spot beside her friend, having the look of someone who had just seen a ghost; her palms were profusely sweating as she rubbed them against her pants like a nervous tick. Kim watched with concern holding a hand out, placing it on Nayeli’s shoulder.

“What’s going on, Nay? You look like a wreck.”

Nay began to laugh sarcastically, as she held her hands up to her face, “I don’t know what to do. Mai-Mai keeps saying that she sees her _daddy_ when she comes outside to play sometimes. ”

This was not the first time Mai had claimed to see someone from Nayeli’s past that was not there. Just a few months ago she found Mai claiming to have been speaking with an _angel_. Nayeli summed it up to the fact that the Collapse and bliss interacting may have put something out in the air, but it was a troubling coincidence to say the least. Her current predicament however was much more unsettling.

Nayeli pulled her hands away from her face, seeing Kim’s face drop. It had been over a and a half since Nayeli had staged her and Mai’s escape from Dutch’s bunker, the home that she had to share with one Joseph Seed. It was a difficult transition, that was for sure, as Mai would constantly cry out for her the man that she knew as her father for the first five years of her life. Though she understood Jacob as her “real” father, they could not get her to differentiate one “father” from the other. She knew it upset Jacob to hear, but what else was she to do? Mai was still so young, it would take time to truly comprehend what had occurred in that bunker.

At this point, everyone within her close circle of allies knew about the events she had to endure while in the bunker with the man known as The Father. She had killed Joseph after he made an attempt on Mai’s life, and now it seemed that his ghost was haunting them long after. It was a long few minutes before Kim could respond; tragically, it began with words that Nayeli did not have the heart to hear.

“Nayeli, I don’t think Mai is making it up.”

Nayeli’s chest tightened as Kim continued. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nay! Nayeli!” Kim shouted from the porch as Nayeli scooped up Mai from the yard and began storming back towards the house. 

“No, there’s no way.” Nayeli shook her head as she attempted to get inside.

Kim blocked her path, holding her hands out in a pleading manner, “Nayeli, we don’t know for sure if it’s him or not. You said it yourself, you watched him die.”

Nayeli swatted Kim’s hands away from her as she sneered, “Did I though? This is Joseph Seed we’re talking about, the man who has somehow survived everything that has been thrown at him. You also literally just told me Carmina came to you saying a bearded man went to her with food less than a month ago. On top of this group called New Eden apparently forming up north. To me, that spells it out pretty clearly.”

As the women went back and forth, a motorbike pulled up, upholding one Jacob Seed. The man removed his helmet and glanced to Carmina who was left staring as her friend was torn away, turning to the two arguing women. Jacob quickly got off his cycle, picking Carmina up as he approached the battleground.

“I’ve seen a lot of war zones in my lifetime but I’m a little afraid to ask what exactly is going on here.” he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Joseph’s alive.” Nayeli blurted without hesitation, “He’s alive and he’s going to come after Mai again, I know it.”

Kim took Carmina from Jacob’s grasp as he reached out to comfort Nayeli. If he was surprised at the news, he didn’t let it show. Nayeli was hysterical enough for the both of them. Part of Nayeli regretted blurting out such delicate information to Jacob, especially if it involved Joseph. 

“Little lamb,” he sighed. She could already tell he was agitated with the subject matter, “Why don’t we all go inside and talk about this?”

“Don’t FUCKING little lamb me Jacob Seed.” she thrust her finger into his chest.

“Mommy.” Mai whined as she clutched onto her mother’s shirt. 

Nayeli stroked Mai’s hair, planting soft kisses atop her head. She knew Mai felt the tension rising between her parents and it was upsetting, “It’s okay little pup. Let’s get you ready for bed.”

“Nayeli-” Kim reached out as Nay had begun to head through the door. She quickly retreated her hand as Nay turned around, a grim-looking expression on her face. Her face said it all, _What else do you have to say?_

Kim took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say was not going to go over well with the former deputy, “I may be overstepping here, just because I know how much work you guys put into rebuilding your home, but if Joseph really is still alive, I think it’d be safest for you guys to come to Prosperity.”

Ah, yes, Prosperity. A bustling settlement made up mostly of the survivors from the northern bunker, aka Jacob’s bunker. Nayeli had only been once to retrieve supplies. Truth be told, she’d love nothing more than to be around those she had known before the Collapse and those whom she met during her time in the northern bunker. But it was the fact that it had previously belonged to a now-deceased John Seed...she couldn’t dare step beyond the front gate without feeling the presence of his hands violating her.

“You of all people Kim know why I can’t go there. I’m not letting a ghost run me out of my own home.” Nay finally replied as she stormed inside, leaving Kim with a still puzzled Carmina and Jacob scratching his head trying to figure out how to handle this fallout.

“I’m sorry Kim.” Jacob spoke not knowing what else to say.

“No, no it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have laid all of that on her at once.” she sighed, “I’m sorry to have sprung it on you like that as well.”

“To be honest,” Jacob responded, “This does not surprise me at all.”

He turned to Kim and Carmina, patting Carmina on the head, “You ladies be careful. I’ll take care of her.”

Jacob headed inside: the bottom floor was still in early demo as they tried to get Nayeli’s hunting shop back in business. Finding weapons that were still operable was tedious. Constructing them from hand, well, not as easy as it looks. He approached Nay’s old bedroom which now belonged to Mai. Peeking through the doorway, he watched as Nayeli finished tuckng Mai in, kissing her atop her forehead as she blew out the candle beside her bed.

Nay turned, seeing Jacob standing in the doorway and quickly got up. She shoved him out of the way, shutting Mai’s door behind her, “You think I’m crazy. I’m crazy and now I’ve scarred Mai into thinking she’s seeing someone that’s not there-” she spoke rapidly in a harsh whisper.

“I never said that.” he spoke genuinely as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I know what I saw Jacob. I-I killed him. I know I did-but if what Kim said is true…”

Jacob moved his hands up to the sides of her face, bringing her face to his. After all this time the simple taste of his lips against hers was enough to calm her. She felt all the tension in her body deflate as she came to rest her hands on his chest. As he pulled away, she pulled him right back. Jacob chuckled as she backed herself into a wall, pulling him into her. As much as she wanted to indulge in taking every part of him in that moment, she paused, her mind getting the beat of her once more. 

“I’m so tired Jacob.” She cooed as she rested her head against him. 

She had thought Eden's Gate was long behind them, that Joseph Seed had ceased to exist. She felt Jacob’s fingers become tethered within her hair, brushing along as his lips grazed her forehead. She knew this was just as difficult for him; hearing the news that his younger brother could still possibly be alive. The brother whom Nayeli Had to succumb to in order to survive those five years alone in that bunker. The brother who had attempted to murder his own niece. He was still his brother though. The one he had protected for so long. The one he had once upon a time would have given his life for. The news of his possible survival shook the very foundation of everything they had built together.

“Whether or not he is alive does not change anything.” He assured her, speaking directly to the panic she felt, “We are a family. Nothing he does can change that. If he tries-“.

Jacob stopped short, leaving whatever he meant to say up for the imagination as the wolf and lamb became entangled in one another’s arms, their bodies melding into one. 

—————-

Mai laid in her bed, feigning sleep until her mother left the room. At six years old, she caught onto more than she led on, though part of it still left her in confusion. She had bits and pieces of their life before when they lived in the _secret place_. She remembered the man whom her mother said was her father but then retracted and said he was not. She remembered her mother introducing her to the famous _Cheeseburger_ but then retracted that too, revealing him to be her true, birth father. The dynamic of her mother’s reasoning made no sense to the little girl, so she simply identified them both as father, not knowing any better.

She saw this upset her mother but she knew not why. If anything, Mai felt that she should be the one that was upset; no one explained to her why her first father tried to hurt her so inside their secret place. Had she done something wrong to make him so upset? Was that why mother hurt him back? 

If he was truly upset with her, then why would he wave at her from a distance and leave makeshift baskets of food and flowers. She would always take the food and flowers, leaving the basket, only to come back later and find the basket missing. She wondered if he knew anything about the angel she had seen some time ago. Perhaps if next time she got close enough she could ask him.

Mai sat up from her bed, digging under her pillow care, procuring a flashlight that she kept in times where the overwhelming darkness scared her. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was thinking of the man she knew as her first father that urged her to scurry over to her window. Propping it open, she laid that flashlight on the ledge, as she peered out to the treeline. She watched anxiously for a few minutes, shifting the flashlight like it was a sort of spotlight, illuminating the darkest areas, revealing hidden features. 

Or rather, in this case, hidden figures.

Mai’s light illuminated on the man’s figure as he stepped out from the shadows. He wore the same simple brown slacks he’d worn in previous sightings, always without a shirt. Mai’s smile gleamed as she waved at the figure enthusiastically. She could not see his face too well from at this distance, but she could see the subtle movement of him waving in response. It was a fleeting moment, his figure disappearing within moments.

Mai leaned back inside from the window, settling back into her bed as she returned her flashlight to its rightful spot. She fell asleep with a soft grin on her face. Whatever she had done initially to have upset him must have subsided. If that was true, she was really the luckiest girl in the world: two fathers and a mother to watch over her. 

Unbeknownst to her, that would be her last visit from The Father.


	4. Chapter 4

_13 years since the Collapse_

“Before-before everything happened, what was your life like before you met dad?”

Mai and her mother had just finished installing a rainwater collector along the roof of their home after their water pump went off the fritz. They had decided to take some time to sit together on the porch waiting for her father to return home from hunting. 

Mai could see that this question had caught her mother off guard. Her mother never talked about the time before or her life. She heard bits and pieces of it from Uncle Sharky and her Aunt Kim and Auntie Grace, But never anything from her mother herself. Every conversation they did have revolved around Mai’s own daily activities. Quite frankly, she knew little about her parent’s at all now that she thought about it. Nayeli’s brows raised and then furrowed in response to her daughter’s question, biting her lower lip as she mulled it over. 

“It was not an idealistic life. That I’ll say.”

She sighed as she leaned back into the bench, her head resting against the wall of the house. Mai watched her mother carefully, every twitch of her eye or lip signaling that these memories were not ones she cared to reminisce about. 

“But I suppose you are old enough now to learn a bit more about your mother.” She smirked. 

Whether she was being sarcastic or not, Mai could not tell. Nayeli was secretive. It was a trait Mai eventually just had to grow up accepting. She and her mother were inseparable, don’t get her wrong, but she always felt that her mother held a lot of baggage; Mai was simply worried it would consume her one day. 

Resting her head upon Nayeli’s shoulder, Mai listened In silence as her mother spoke of having a brother who had died in an accident, a loving, fierce mother taken too soon and an absentee father who cared more about his business than family. After her mother died, she left Hope County, received multiple degrees which sounded impressive though Mai would admit she had no idea the significance them. She had even gotten engaged tow man whose name escaped her. 

“He was a good man. I do remember that.” She had said, her voice trailing off.

“But no one captured my heart the way your father did. For better or for worse.”

Mai shifted her head away from her mother and then cocked it to the side, curious about her mother’s statement. What do you mean for better or for worse?”

Nayeli took Mai’s hands into her own, resting them on her lap. Mai could sense that her mother was struggling to find her words, not wanting anything to be misconstrued, “Your Father did a lot of bad things from the time before. He, his brothers and sister hurt a lot of people, I included. Many were not happy when we became a couple, but I never gave up hope that there was good in him.”

Mai raised her brows in confusion, _dad has never mentioned anything about having any brothers or sisters._ The only other biological family she knew of was long passed now: her grandmother Sokanon and Uncle Takoda, both of whom died while her mother was still a teenager. Perhaps they too were gone, or her father and his siblings simply had some bad blood between them. What had they done that was so terrible though?

Nayeli smiled warmly, seeming oblivious to the rampant questions that circled about in Mai’s head, as she patted her daughter’s hand, now moving to rest her head upon Mai’s shoulder, “There always has been good in him.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Mai twirled the wrench in her hand as she stared blankly into space. She could not stop replaying her and her mother’s conversation from the week prior. What horrible things had her father done before The Collapse? This goofy-oversized man with white-ginger hair who would bring home every Cheeseburger bobblehead that he found while scavenging as a running gag for her. The man who looked like he had been through countless wars and could snap you in half with a flick of his finger but yet was so gentle with her mother and herself. The one that she loved so dearly and could not imagine a life without.

_What did he do?_

“Mai.” a voice called, snapping her out of her own delusion. Startled she jumped back a little, looking down. Her father was lying on his back peeking out from under his motorbike that she was assisting him in tuning up. 

“Wrench please.” he urged again, holding his hand out.

Mai jogged her head from side to side, trying to bring herself back to the present moment, “Wrench, gotcha.” 

Mai handed the wrench to him and then sat down crossed legged, watching him continue to work. They had chosen a good time to get this done now before the storm clouds that inched over the mountains threatened to head there way. She knew as soon as they did begin approaching they would need to head back inside. Whenever the rain came, it brought out all kinds of nasty insects that would love nothing more than to bleed you dry or other diseases. That was how they lost her Aunt Joey Hudson some weeks ago; Mai still wasn’t sure if her mom was processing it well, apparently having known Hudson since she was a teenager. She was inside right now as a matter of fact, which meant that if Mai was going to interrogate her father, she had to do it now.

“Mom said you hurt her. Before The Collapse? Why?”

Her father Jacob became frozen, immediately stopping as he scooted out from under the bike. He sat up, eyes slightly narrowed. It was more in a confused manner if anything, but it made her stomach tie up in knots, afraid she had unintentionally offended him.

“Okay, so we’re having this talk then.” he murmured to himself as he sat beside her, almost like he had been anticipating this day, “Just wish your mother had given me the heads up first.” he chuckled.

Mai sat eagerly, listening to her father as he started from the beginning. His life, like her mother’s, was not a happy one. Certain terms flew over her head such as foster care and juvie so he’d often have to pause to explain that before returning to his main points. He had two brothers - John and Joseph, and eventually welcomed a sister into their ranks, her name Rachel though they referred to her as Faith. Her eyes widened as he spoke about Joseph’s visions from _God_ , and how he had predicted the end of the world. Thus, because of these visions, they formed an organization, a congregation to save as many as they could, even if their methods were not ethical. 

They settled here in Hope County, and that was when he met her mother. This was when his story really took a dark turn. He told her about how his brother John murdered her grandmother, and the convoluted plan to have Nayeli join their family. She left before they could get her, only to return ten years later to complete and utter chaos. How he actually held her captive and starved her, trying to make a _soldier_ out of her, but he also spoke of how he had saved her from multiple instances where his family had gotten their claws on her; well, all but one instance. The bunker. Mai sat wide-eyed at the influx of information, shifting nervously. She tried to recall her earliest memories. The ones in which she remembered a man she had believed to be her father and her mother living in a dark place. The bunker... She remembered seeing him a few times once they had left the bunker, but his face had become a blur now, a distant phantom. The only thing she remembered about him was his blue eyes. The same blue eyes as her father sitting before her. With all this new information, things started to sort of make sense.

“When mom and I were in that bunker when I was little...was that man your brother?” 

She watched her father nod his head solemnly, “Joseph” he responded.

“Do you think he’s still alive?” she asked, knowing full well he did not have the answer. He responded to her question with his own.

“Have you seen him?” He kept his voice low on the off-chance her mother may hear. Being out in the middle of nowhere meant your voice carried quite far and fast.

Mai simply shook her head, “No,” she uttered, “Not after that first year out of the bunker.”

Part of her wondered if he was disappointed; it seemed like before he met her mother, that his brothers were all he had. Did part of him want to reconcile with the man named Joseph? How would her mother react if he did? Considering well, she’s pretty sure Joseph tried to murder her for some reason that she still did not know why.

“Do you think your father is a monster?” he asked her abruptly.

Mai, being put on the spot hesitated, “W-what? No-never.” she shook her head insistently.

One corner of Jacob’s lip twitched upward into a semi-smile, “That’s good to hear.”

He began to stand up, Mai following his lead. Feeling like he did not believe her, she lunged at him, her tiny frame colliding against the tower of a man. Jacob let out a grunt at the collision, looking down as she wrapped her arms around him in a never-ending hug. The birth of this family had been, without a doubt, a tumultuous one, given the experiences they all had; some intertwining, some specific to only one individual. Everything seemed to fall into place though. They had their little home, they had their own land, they had friends and other “family” just a few miles away in Prosperity. Everything just kind of seemed to work itself out luckily. Mai wanted nothing more than for her parent’s to have the life that they deserved: a peaceful one.

“I love you papa. No matter what.”

Jacob placed his arms over her shoulders, engulfing her in his own embrace as he rested his head atop of her auburn hair. 

“I love you too, pup.” he spoke softly, “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

_14 years after the Collapse._

“I’m so excited your dad let you come with him. There’s so much stuff to see around here.”

Carmina grabbed Mai’s hand as she yanked her from one point to another. Her father watched the girls with a smile as he went about his business. Her father Jacob came here at least once a month to deliver animal skins for trade. The locals really seemed to like him, as they greeted him with pats on the back and handshakes. 

Prosperity was a marvel in of itself. Mai could not contain her own excitement as her eyes trailed along all the various buildings and areas. It had been ten years since she left the bunker in which she was born and she had never once stepped foot inside the main hub of Hope County. Her mother was completely against ever stepping foot here. She never talked about it, the only brief explanation she gave was that something very bad happened here between her father’s brother and herself. Her Uncle John.

Whatever she knew of her aunt Rachel and uncle John were from little tidbits her dad would tell her from time to time, only when she pushed hard enough to hear more. She wanted to soak up all the information that she could, piecing together her parent’s history, despite how violent it must have been. The only person they never talked about was her Uncle Joseph. The other father she never quite knew. 

“What did you wanna do while you’re here?” Carmina asked eagerly.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Mai shrugged.

Carmina was her closest friend, despite only being able to see her maybe only a few times a month when Carmina’s mom Kym would come to visit Mai’s own mother. Yet, there was nothing the two girls wouldn’t share with one another. 

“Come on, I’ll show you inside the main building. Race you in there.”

Carmina took off giggling, with Mai calling out behind her, “Hey! Wait up!”

Mai chased after her friend, weaving past passing by various residents. At the last probably second, however, a person stepped right in her path, causing her to collide with them. Mai grunted as she fell on her rear, looking up at the man whom she had accidentally run into.

He appeared to be close to her mother’s age. He had uneven brown hair and hazel eyes which looked upon her in disgust. Mai felt her throat tightened as she stood up.

“I’m sorry sir, I should have been more careful.”

The man said nothing. He simply stared at her before looking in the direction of her father who had his back turned towards them. The man’s expression turned to pure disdain as he recognized Jacob, much to Mai’s confusion. Without any word, he shoved passed her and walked towards the main entrance, meeting up with a few other people as they made their exit.

Carmina came trotting back to Mai’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Who was the creepy guy?”

Carmina scratched her head, recalling any information she could, “I think my mom said his name is Pratt. He runs the eastern bunker. They only come trade maybe once every few months. People call them _isolationists_. He’s kind of a douche, to be honest.”

Mai glanced back to the entryway and then to her father who had been oblivious to the whole incident as he continued bargaining with a merchant. The way he had looked at her father spoke a thousand words; they must have had bad blood of some sort. Given her father’s history, after all, there was probably a lot of bad blood to go around.

\---------------------------------

Carmina gave Mai the quickest tour of the compound that she possibly could, ensuring that Mai saw everything before her father came to gather her so they could return home. They roamed around the upstairs of the main building, finishing up the last bit of the tour. Mai noticed that Carmina had left one room out of the tour. It was one of the first rooms they had passed by, but Carmina breezed by it like it was not even there.

“What’s behind those double doors?” Mai gestured to the room in question. 

Carmina followed her friend’s sight, shifting uncomfortably, “My mom said that’s where they stored the stuff that belonged to the previous owner. They keep meaning to go through it to get rid of it but my mom says they just haven’t had time.”

Mai got a devious look on her face, one that Carmina was all too familiar with, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”  
Carmina looked uneasy, “I don’t know Mai, my mom is pretty strict about keeping people out of there.”

“We’ll be quick. In and out, no one will even notice.” Mai urged.

Reluctantly, Carmina nodded and the two girls proceed into the room. Mai was overwhelmed by just how much stuff was actually stuffed in here. Items were stacked clear up to the ceiling ranging from pre-Collapse furniture and miscellaneous items like a giant stuffed bear that really caught Mai off guard as she walked by it. 

“Not going to lie,” Mai cleared her throat, “It’s slightly creepy in here.”

“You think?” Carmina retorted.

They traversed through the maze-like room, picking up an item here and there to examine. _Check this out_ , _Look over here!_. The two girls were like two explorers examing relics from a time long passed. One of their discoveries was a box of magazines with half-naked women on the covers.

“Why is it called _Playboy_ if there’s a chick on the front?” Carmina pondered as Mai began to flip through one of them.

The girls squealed at the sight of what lied within, throwing the publication into the air as they continued to giggle. 

“I think we know why.” Mai snorted, trying to contain her laughter.

Carmina began searching along the opposite side of the room as Mai continued to rummage through the items around her. A metal box garnered her attention, a symbol etched into it that was almost like an off-shoot design of a cross. Her fingers traced carefully over it, something about it feeling...familiar. There was a latch that kept it from swinging open when being handle; nonchalantly Mai opened it. There were a couple vials with some sort of liquid inside - but what concerned her the most was the white flowers that accompanied them. _Why do these look so familiar_...

The scent from the flowers was already making her slightly lightheaded. She brushed them aside and picked up one of the vials, curiosity getting the best of her. Carmina rounded the corner draped in a blue trench coat, modeling it to her friend.

“Check this out-” she giggled but stopped short as Mai pulled the stopper from the vile, “Mai I don’t think that’s a great idea-”

Of course, she knew it was a bad idea - but something was urging her to take a whiff of whatever this liquid was. Like the flower, a wave of lightheadedness took her, albeit this time it was a lot stronger. Stronger perhaps was an understatement as she stumbled backward, nearly colliding into a tower of boxes. Carmina ditched the coat and came to her friend's side, trying to steady her. 

“Mai, hey, let’s get out of here, you don’t look so good.”

Mai gently brushed Carmina’s hands away, her eyes shut as she shook her head, “It’s fine Carmina, I just-”

As Mai opened her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. She looked at Carmina but something behind her left her instantly feeling perturbed. There was a figure - no, a man standing perhaps maybe fifteen feet from them. He had slick black hair and blue eyes so penetrative she was frozen in place for fear they would tear right through her. His hands appeared clasped behind his back, hiding something. His eyes were familiar - similar in color to her father’s but something was horribly off.

“Carmina-” Mai whined as she turned her friend around.

“What-” Carmina grew more concerned as Mai forced her to look in the direction that she was faced, “What am I looking at?” she grew puzzled, failing to see what her friend saw.

The man approached them with a devious grin etched on his face; Mai instinctively grabbed Carmina and shoved her protectively behind her. Carmina continued speaking to Mai, _Mai what is it? You’re scaring me?_. 

“How can you not see him he’s right there!” Mai shouted.

Mai began to gesture for Carmina to back up as she kept her gaze on the man, watching for any sudden movements. As he came closer, she noticed something was etched into his chest, only able to make out the letters O, T, and H. Almost like he was teasing her, he slowly removed his hands from behind his back, brandishing a large knife. 

Finally, he spoke, “What’s wrong dear? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Like a trigger had gone off, Mai grabbed Carmina and booked it out of the room. Carmina struggled against her friend but Mai refused to let go until they were outside away from the man. The two girls sprinting for their lives caused everyone to pause and look as they burst into the courtyard. Carmina finally broke Mai’s grasp but continued to call her name as the young girl dashed for the main gate. 

Mai had almost made it, but she found herself suddenly being lifted off the ground by another force. She screamed the realization that the man had caught her. She fought against the grasp until she was finally put back down, turned around to face the one who had stopped her. She was met with the gaze of a concerned father knelt down to her eye level. He held her hands in his as she tried catching her breath. Her eyes were wide as they searched the compound, waiting for the man to appear any second. Instead, she was met with the gawking gazes of the other residents. Her father placed his hands on her face in a gentle manner, bringing her focus back on him. 

“Deep breathes pup.” he murmured, “Did you see something?”

Mai nodded frantically, her breathing continuing to be shallow bursts of gasps. Her father got a little closer, ensuring no one else could hear them speaking.

“Was it Joseph?” he spoke out of genuine concern.

She shook her head violently, “No-no, this was a different man. He had similar eyes though.”

She could see the sudden shift in her father’s body like he had just been gut punched. He seemed to let the feeling subside as he pulled her into a hug. Was this confirmation that she was going crazy? Or was it just the substance she had found lying in the dark corners of a past she had no right tampering about in? Mai began to cry as she clung onto her father who gently lifted her up.

“You’re okay, baby girl.” he assured her, “You’re okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

_One week later_

There was a soft knock at the door to Mai’s bedroom but the teenager made no effort to move. She remained face down into her pillow as the door cracked open, nimble footsteps cautiously approaching. Judging by the lack of creaking in the floorboards, she made the safe assumption that it was her mother. 

“Mai, sweetie, you can’t stay up here forever. Come downstairs and eat with your father and I.”

Mai turned on her side so she was able to get a clear view of her mother, “Am I a freak mom?” 

The question seemed to stir up some surprise as her mother came to sit on the edge of her bed, “Why would you say such a thing?” 

Mai snuggles closer to her mother, resting her head upon her lap. Why did she think she was a freak? Let’s narrow it down, her history of seeing people who may or may not be there, the fact that her entire family history was one big cluster fuck, and you know, she was a by-product of an unofficial war. That shit weighed heavily on the mind. Let’s not forget her recent encounters of seeing people that weren’t really there. Her mind drifted, recalling faded images of a woman in white so long ago. Images of her other _father_.

Mai lifted her head momentarily as her mother scooched down to lay with her. Nayeli played with Mai’s hair as they lay in silence, awaiting her response. 

“I don’t know.” She finally peeped up. 

Mai’s eyes drifted just past Nayeli, for a brief moment, mistaking her coat hanging from the door as the man she had seen at Prosperity. 

Her heart stopped but the feeling subsided, realizing she was just being paranoid, “Just feel it in my bones.” 

“Mai look at me,” her mother placed her hand along her cheek, “Our family knows better than anyone else that there are ghosts from the old world that may still haunt this family-” 

Nayeli raised Mai’s chin so they were looking at each other directly, “-but don’t you ever forget that you have your father and me here to protect you. Do you understand?”

Mai examined her mother’s face; there was no hiding the worn look of a woman who had seen too much. Endured too much. Nayeli was always on the move with trying to get a trading post set up here, reminiscent of the childhood store she and her own mother shared; that or she was trading off hunting shifts with her father, ensuring that someone was always here with her. This was the first actual moment Mai could see just how much the Collapse had taken a toll on her. On both her parents really. Everything her mother and father did, they did for her.

“Yes mama.” Mai finally piped up.

“That’s my pup.” Nayeli smiled, “Now come downstairs! Your father and I have something for you.”

Mai followed behind her mother as they descended to the bottom floor. Mai had no clue exactly what the urgency was, but the moment her feet met the final step, it became clear. Her mother took up a spot by her father, however, they were not the only ones here. Multiple bodies littered the main floor: Uncle Sharky, his cousin Hurk Jr. raising their glasses of whatever mystery liquid they were drinking into the air. On the opposite side stood her Auntie Grace, as well as Carmina and her parents, Kim and Nick. Mai felt her face flush as all eyes were on her.

“Happy birthday!” they all shouted at once.

Mai could not restrain her smile, while at the same time groaning in agonizing embarrassment, “Mom, I told you I didn’t want anything…”

“Oh don’t look at me, this was your father’s idea.” Nayeli mused. 

Her father had a look of feigned disbelief, “Sold out by my own wife. I’ll remember this.”

“Yadda yadda, let’s open some presents!” Hurk cheered.

The festivities lasted well into the night. Carmina and Mai gushed over her gifts: a walk-man cassette player her mother had found with Grace while scavenging for bits to trade, and an overabundance of comic books, a combined effort between Sharky, Hurk and her father. The Rye family helped supply Nayeli with the actual cassettes for her walkman. The names were slightly scratched off, but they ranged from someone named _The Smiths_ to _Metric_.

Eventually, Sharky and Hurk returned to their personal “chateau”, Grace in tow to make sure the two bumbling men actually made it home. Kim and Nick stayed behind chatting inside with Nayeli and Jacob as Carmina and Mai sat on the porch, browsing through the comics and listening to the new found music Mai had been gifted.

_”~There is a light and it never goes out, there is a light and it never goes out…~”_

“How can this song be so upbeat yet so morbid?” Carmina commented.

“I don’t know but I really like it.” Mai giggled as she turned the page of the comic they were co-reading, “The real question is, why is Captain America’s underwear on the outside of his pants?”

The two girls giggled uncontrollably as Mai stood up, stretching, “Wanna take a quick walk?”

“What is your arthritis acting up?” Carmina teased sarcastically.

“You don’t even know what that is.” Mai punched her playfully.

The girls shared another quick laugh as they descended down the porch. They left the walkman behind on the porch, not wanting to accidentally lose it, but Mai continued carrying around the comic, enraptured by the battle scenes and heroic nature of the man in spandex. 

“Do you think ghosts are real?” Mai questioned out of the blue.

She didn’t look over at Carmina but she could feel the confusion radiating off her, “What like table sheet with two holes cut through it ghost or-?”

“No-” Mai whined, “You remember how you and I both used to see the bearded man when we were like super little?”

Carmina squinted, trying to understand what she was getting at, “Yeah. My mom never really told me anything else except that he was a bad man from before.”

“You know what-I don’t know what I’m even saying...let’s forget I said anything.” Mai sighed.

Only there was no forgetting, not for her at least. Despite it being nearly nine years since her last sighting, Joseph Seed and whatever hold he had over this county still seeped into every facet of her life. She felt Carmina place a hand on her arm; the action of a concerned friend.

“Do you still see him?”

Mai clutched onto the comic she still possessed, “In my dreams I do.”

Carmina embraced Mai in a hug, unsure of what could be said to alleviate the trouble that her friend felt. They remained that way for a whole minute before returning the way that they came. The Collapse had left the area around her family's home vibrant with abundant trees and pink flowers, just enough to keep their home hidden from outsiders. But just because it was well hidden didn’t mean no one else would stumble upon it.

Mai had never seen her parents in action, though she heard many stories from her Aunt Grace and Uncle Sharky. The roar of vehicles in the distance and the illumination of headlights sparked the household to come to life, however. Mai could see in the distance her mother and father descending down the porch, weapons in hand as they stared down the incoming convoy. Kim and Nick stood in the doorway, shouting at the girls to return to the house. There was another uproar of vehicles, this time from behind the girls. Mai only needed to look over her should for a second to see the lights gunning towards them. Mai could have sworn they were just about a hundred feet from being home but with the ominous presence of the vehicles blaring their horns, the distance seemed to have doubled. 

It’s honestly funny how fast time moved when things started to erupt into chaos. Mai could only remember brief glimpses of her parents in action as they began to defend the house. The inhabitants of the vehicles could only be one thing: raiders. Mai blamed herself for what happened next, as she stood there in awe watching her parent’s fight tooth and nail against the coming tide. Some of the raiders fought on foot while the others continued to drive around as a distraction. Carmina yanked on her continuing their sprint; had Mai not paused, perhaps things would have ended differently.

A truck went whooshing by, two raiders in the bed of the truck. Mai could hear them shouting as they passed, “ _We need at least one! Turn around._ ”

They were moments from the porch when Mai turned around, seeing the truck hurdling for them. Carmina stumbled, causing her to fall a step behind Mai. But a step was all the raider’s needed. The truck approached, the raider's hands outstretched. Mai panicked and grasped onto Carmina; with her momentum she swung her around, swapping spots. The raiders hands snatched onto Mai’s coat as they drove past, hoisting her up into the back of the truck.

Mai kicked and shout but they were quick to bound her. A bullet, no doubt from her father’s rifle, penetrated one of the raider’s right in the dome, his head exploding the same way when someone had just dropped a watermelon on the ground. Mai froze as the blood sprayed all over the back of the truck, the raider’s body tumbling out. As the other two became distracted, she wiggled herself up to a sitting position, catching one last glimpse at her parents as their bodies began to shrink with the growing distance. The other raiders began to retreat, having retrieved their prize. Her father remained steadfast, firing off at the truck that was hauling his daughter away. Her mother had fallen to her knees, her face instantly aged a thousand years.

Mai could never forget that look. She could never forget the sinking feeling that she would never see her family again. Whoever said ghosts had to be dead was mistaken; they could be alive too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two months later._

The floor was damp and cold, every movement a disgusting reminder that she was not sure if she was laying in vomit or piss. Or worse. These raiders kept all the children and teenagers in two to three medium-sized cages. They were literally sleeping and stepping atop of one another twenty-four seven. At least when they weren’t being drafted to the fighting pit.

All the way here the raiders would stop by various settlements, taking the children and teenagers. Judging by how far they had traveled and how close to the coast they were, Mai assumed they were somewhere in California. Her mother had shown her pictures in an old travel book she brought home from scavenging one day. Mai remembered being mesmerized by the pictures of the ocean. In her current predicament, she was less enthused. 

Kids who didn’t make the cut or who lost in the arena were thrown into the waters for the water life to feed on. They needed _strong fighters_ but also needed them small enough and fast enough that they could be used for scavenger runs if needed. Something to give them an edge over The Highwaymen.

The way the Raiders spoke of these Highwaymen made them sound like the boogeyman. A boogeyman with an army of motor vehicles at their disposal. Mai could only get so much information from eavesdropping. From the sounds of it, they were moving westward leaving only ruins in their wake. Mai’s stomach churned as she thought of her parents and her other extended family. They had no idea what was coming, and here she was, drafted into some sick fighting arena so these Raiders had a fighting chance.

At least the fights were only once a week, meaning she only had super bad anxiety once a week.

Judging from the moon's position, it was half past midnight. Mai was snuggled up against the two friends she had made during her captivity here: Scorch (as he liked to be called) a jumpy but pretty stocky built boy roughly her age. He figured with a name like Scorch and his size, the other children would not bother them. Then there was Bee, short for Beatrice. Bee was a small little thing and probably one of the youngest kids here, at most ten or eleven years old. Mai took to Bee like a moth to flame, trying to conceal her own fear by acting maternally to the scared girl. 

As Scorch lay sleeping, Mai read quietly to Bee the Captain America comic she had brought with her the day she was snatched up. At least the raiders were kind enough to allow them to have one personal item. Kept morale up as they would say. Most of the writing had faded due to her recent conditions so Mai had to make up the story as she went along

“So then, the Captain raised his shield and with all his might, hurled it at the Red-skull.” She spoke excitedly but careful not to wake the others. 

“That’ll teach you to mess with America.” Her voice deepened, trying to mimic what she imagined a man in an American flag costume would sound like. 

Bee giggled as she wiggled closer to Mai, “You’d make a great superhero.” 

“You think? I’m not sure if spandex is quite my style.” Mai mused, making Bee continuously giggle.

The laughter was short lived as footsteps approached, crunching the leaves beneath them. Mai and Bee hurriedly his the comic as two lights beamed through the cage. Three raiders stood just outside the cage, their faces obscured by gas masks or sack hoods.

“Alright maggots! Wake up!” One raider began to shout.

Quickly, the cage stirred to life. The children scurried like little cockroaches trapped inside a jar, standing attentively. 

“There’s been a change in plans. Bossman wants two fights per week now, starting right now. Supplies are low and we need to weed out the weak.” 

The children began to murmur amongst themselves. Mai’s stomach twisted as Bee took hold of her hand. 

Scorch was already running at the mouth, stammering, “That’s not fair, we just had a fight yesterday!”

“I don’t make the rules tubby.” Spoke the other raider, “But since you’re so eager, I think we’ll throw you in tonight.” 

The children closest to Scorch quickly withdrew to the back of the cage as the raider opened the cage and approached, snatching him by the arm. Scorch began to shout as they dragged him out. Mai lept forward, grasping his foot to try and pull back but she was met with a boot to the face. She grimaced as she held her hand up to her nose; the warmth of blood streaming down past her lips. 

“Mai!” Bee crowed as she came to her aid.

This drew the attention of the other two raiders.

“Let’s throw the pip-squeak in there. Make this real easy.” One of them suggested.

“That’s cruel even for you.” The other responded, “Not much of a show but whatever. Let’s go honey.”

The raiders approached Bee, yanking her away from Mai. Bee began to trash and cry, her screams piercing Mai’s ears like some sort of banshee. 

“Wait, stop!” Mai hollered without so much as a second thought. She dashed after them, slamming into the bars as they shut it behind them, “Take me! Take me, take me instead!” 

Bee was hysterical at this point, her face twisting and contorting with each cry. The two raiders looked to her then to Mai who still clutched onto the bars of the cage. 

“I don’t know man. The boss kinda likes that one. You see the color of her eyes? Weird as hell.”

“We’re making soldiers you idiot, not beauty models. Grab her. It’s been a while since we’ve had a good show.” 

Mai’s breathing stiffened, her nostrils flaring in anticipation as they reopened the cage and threw Bee back in. Bee ran straight for Mai, throwing her arms around her. 

“Mai please don’t go.” She begged repeatedly.

Mai began to speak urgently, “Bee I need you to make friends with some of the others. Find someone to protect you if I don’t come back-“

The raiders pushed Bee aside as they took hold of Mai, “Do what I say, Bee!”

They hauled her out of the cage, Bee’s cries erupted through the surrounding area. For a moment, she could have mistaken them for her mother’s on the day she was taken. What she wouldn’t give just to have her mother’s or fathers reassurance that everything was going to be okay. 

_I’m not going to die here._. She told herself. I’m not going to die. 

———————————  
“You got a stage name kid?” 

Mai remained quiet as she stood before the female raider, both standing by the door that would lead to the arena floor. 

“Cat got your tongue or something?” She pestered. 

“I don’t have a stage name.” Mai snapped.

“Alright, guess I’ll come up with one for ya.” 

The woman spoke casually like this was a completely normal conversation, unaware that Mai was about to be put up against her friend. The woman walked around Mai, examining her like a prized animal. Once she made a complete circle, she knelt over staring Mai in the eyes.

“You got a lotta different colors going on.” She laughed.

For whatever reason, this irritated Mai. Granted, she knew she stood out in a crowd with her auburn hair, tawny skin, and two radically different eye colors. But no need to point it out. 

“I think we’re gonna go with Lollipop.” The woman decided, “You look all smooth and pretty on the outside, but once you get in there, we’re gonna see what’s inside.” She laughed maniacally.

 _God help me_ , Mai groaned as she was handed a bag with her weapon. The woman shoved her towards the door, the announcer's voice already booming on the other side.

Mai paid no mind to what was being said. The glorification of children and teenagers murdering each other was nothing to celebrate. But Mai had to wonder if she was better off here or dealing with the looming threat of the mysterious highwaymen. 

The doors opened, Mai proceeding through to a quarter of the way from the center of the arena. She immediately began looking for any breaches she cod exploit or slip through, but nothing caught her eye. Scorch entered after her from the opposite side. You could see the sweat already profusely soaking his shirt as he clutched to his bag. The weapons were randomized so you never knew what you had until you entered the arena. 

“Ladies and gents I give you Lollipop versus Scorch! Let the battle begin! 

The crowd began to cheer as Mai approached Scorch in an attempt to form a plan together. 

“Scorch,” she called out over the over-enthused crowd, “Scorch buddy we gotta find a way out of here.”

Scorch paid no mind to Mai as he began to frantically rummage through his bag. A sick feeling nestled in her stomach as he continued to ignore her, “Scorch?”

Mai’s mouth dropped as he pulled out a strange contraption; it looked like a crossbow barely being held together by rubber bands and duct tape, only instead of a bow, this one was loaded with a saw. 

Scorch fumbled with it as he raised it at Mai, “I’m sorry Mai! But I’m not going to die in here!”

His movement was shaky as he pulled the trigger, nicking her in the arm with a blade. Mai screamed out of a mixture of shock and pain, watching the blood deep through her long-sleeves. 

“Scorch what the fuck!”

Realizing he was not going to stand down as he struggled to reload his next shot. Mai reached into her bag for her weapon. She could have just died laughing right there at this point had she no longer the will to live. They gave her a frying pan. They gave her a fucking frying pan. 

Hearing him hollering as he cocked his next shot, Mai instinctively raised her hands, gripping the pan to block her face. The blade bounced off into the nearby soil. 

Okay, maybe the frying pan wasn’t that bad. The hardest part was predicting where he was aiming. He was frantic so half of his shots missed while the others narrowly missed her or were luckily blocked by her guardian angel of a pan. His next shot jammed up, allowing her a moment to breathe as she tried to figure out a way to get through to him.

“Scorch c’mon, think about what you’re doing!” 

The blockbuster of a boy continued to ignore her pleas as he threw down the launcher, headed full force towards her. Mai had begun to back up but she was paralyzed; was she really about to fight her friend to the death? Mai tried to deflect his path by wailing him with the pan, but it simply bounced right off him. He slammed into her knocking her clear on her ass. Mai began to get up but he was on top of her in just a matter of seconds. His large hands wrapped themselves around her throat, the crowd rising as they began to roar in unanimous cheer.

“Scorch, Scorch, Scorch!”

Mai wheezed and gasped as she clawed at his hands, her face already feeling the loss of blood flow from the rest of her body. She kicked and prodded but he was not going to let go. Her eyes began to drift as she began to slip in and out of reality. That’s when she saw one of the deflected blades just a arms reach away. Mai outstretched her hand, her fingers just barely touching the sharp edges. She couldn’t grasp it just yet, so she stuck her fingers onto the serrated edges. With it lodged, she began to pull it towards her. She had her opening, but could she really go through with this?

As her life began to tick away, she mustered her strength, swiping her hand with blade in hand across Scorch’s throat. 

The hot blood began to pour over her, some of it getting into her mouth. Scorch’s body fell to the side of her, allowing her to sit up. Combined with not only the sight of his body but also the blood in her mouth, she rolled onto her side and vomited. 

The crowd was in an uproar, chanting her stage name, “Lollipop! Lollipop!”

The next hour went by in a flash as she was congratulated continuously upon her return to the cages. They didn’t bother cleaning her up; those that won wore the blood of their opponent until the following match, giving the raiders a general idea of who was worth keeping around. 

As the cage door shut behind her, she was greeted by Bee who embraced her despite the fact she was soaked in another person's blood. Mai broke down into tears, hyperventilating as she knelt to the floor. 

She would rather die than have to ever experience that again, but unfortunately for her, this would not be the last time that she fought. The Raiders made sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Northern California, 1 ½ years later_

”She’s going into shock!”

”Put pressure on the wound!" 

Blurred figures surrounded the young woman lying on the ground as they tended to her. With each passing moment though, the pool of blood beneath her continued to expand. One, in particular, stood out to her. He had dark hair and was dressed head to toe in black clothing. His hands moved quickly as he undid a roll of bandages, proceeding to cut them and pushing them into her abdomen. There was pain there initially; the pain was so sudden and so great that she had collapsed without realizing what had happened.

She lied there with wide eyes ready to burst from her head as she wheezed trying to soak in as much oxygen as she could. The man with the dark hair glanced worryingly at her, snapping his fingers at the others who attempted to help. 

”Tilt her head to the side in case she hurls. You two, lift her legs, we need to get her blood flowing to her heart.” 

One of the man's companions tilted her head, her outstretched arm now on her field of view. Despite being Unable to move, she found herself distraught as the Greying tone of her skin. Past her arm, her hand was snatched shut, appearing to be holding a pamphlet or something similar. 

_No you idiot,_ , she berated herself, _It’s a comic book._

_Captain America. Number 16._

Her fragments of memory began to fall into place as she began to come back to some semblance of consciousness. 

She had entered the fighting ring, ready for another night of mindless bloodshed. At this point, she was a prized fighter, winning each match she was put in. Only tonight she did something unthinkable; she refused. Because the opponent on this night was none other than little Bee. 

The only reason Bee had even made it another year was because Mai always volunteered in her place. Thrusting Bee into the fight tonight was the Raiders way of severing the last bit of Mai’s weaknesses. 

Bee had been standing there, the Captain America comic in hand that Mai had given her, trembling in pure panic. Raiders weren’t known for patience obviously, so after thirty seconds, they simply shot Bee on the spot. Despite bleeding out, she could perfectly describe what followed. She ran to the girl's side, clutching her body to her own, followed by picking up the bloodied comic. She couldn’t even process the fact that she was holding the body of her friend in her hands. To be honest, she felt like she had lost the ability to mourn. Mai gently laid Bee down, standing up to face the repercussions. 

For better or worse, everything went to shit right after. 

Multiple raiders began to shout, ”Intruders!”

"Is it the highwaymen?" 

”Nix the kiddos before they get to them!” 

Wasn’t long till she too was stuck with a bullet. 

”We got the blood to stop." A woman sighed in relief. 

”Good, go check on the other kids. We can take them to one of the settlements once we’re done here. I’ll keep the pressure on it and stay here with her till the others arrive." the dark-haired man spoke. 

The other blurred figures left her with the man clad in black. He turned her head back to a normal resting position, removing his jacket before placing it under her head as a makeshift pillow. He was gentle as he pushed down on her abdomen where the bullet had hit her. 

“You got a name kid?” he knelt beside her, speaking loud enough for her to hear over the remaining chaos. 

Mai was too weak to speak, making a slightly rasping wheeze when she did. Instead, she simply nodded. The corners of his mouth upturned, the faintest hint of a smile as he looked about. 

His eyes seemed to settle on the comic she had, his smile enlarging, “Captain America fan? Lord knows we could use him now.” 

He looked back at her with the same warm smile from before, “You’re a tough one. I’ve seen too many good people go down with a wound like this.” 

He removed the over-saturated gauze, digging out some fresh ones from his backpack. He placed them gently over her wound, once again applying pressure. 

“How ‘bout I call you Captain or Cap for now? How’s that sound?” 

Again, the young lady nodded, this time a weak smile forming. _Sounds good to me._. 

“Alright we’re getting somewhere.” he grinned, “Name is Thomas Rush. We’re gonna get you somewhere safe okay?” 

He sat with her until the sound of motor vehicles approached, the light illuminating his face. The man’s face was without a doubt very pleasant to look at. He had a mix of both soft and angular features, his eyes being the focal point. The arrival of the vehicles tore his attention away from her for a millisecond. 

“That’s our ride.” He looked back down at her, “I’m going to pick you up and it’s probably going to hurt. You ready?” 

_Well, doubt I really have a choice bub,_ she thought. She nodded her head, bracing herself as he slid his hands under her body. The surge of movement caused her to howl in pain as her hands grasped the bandages that kept her from bleeding out. The man gritted his teeth, wincing at the sound of her yells, _It’s okay. You’re gonna be just fine._ she could hear him assuring her as she settled down to a whimper. 

He was approached by others as they tried to help but he directed them to help with the other children and adolescents. He loaded her carefully into the back of a humvee, once again placing his jacket under her head for support. 

“Guess we made a good call making a detour,” he spoke more so to himself than to her as he strapped her in. 

Once she was secured, he gently patted her shoulder, “You’re safe now, Cap.” 

As he began to withdraw, she shot her hand out, grasping his wrist. Despite her view of him now being upside down, from the way he was positioned and the way she was laying, she could see that he looked startled, both at the suddenness and by just how hard she had grasped him. She parted her lips, a raspy voice that was barely audible making itself known. 

“Thank you.” she stuttered, releasing his wrist. 

Exhaustion began to overtake her as her eyes fluttered, fighting another oncoming wave of darkness that threatened to overtake her; her body fought and fought, afraid that she would not wake up if she shut them. Only the sound of her new friend’s voice eased her into sleep. 

“It’s my honor Cap.” His voice trailed off as he began to back up softly shutting the door, “I promise you'll be safe with me.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final ch. of my New Dawn prequel!
> 
> I will begin working on my New Dawn fic this week so be sure to keep a lookout for the first update! Thanks for reading!

_Hope County, 1 ½ years later_

The scavenger rummaged through the remains of the burnt down house, trying to find anything salvageable. Her hands and arms worked tirelessly, the tips of her fingers raw from non-stop friction against the burnt debris. After a few hours, she fell back onto the hinds of her legs, crying in defeat.

There was nothing left. Nayeli Lamb had lost everything.

After the raiders had taken her daughter over a year ago, her husband Jacob went in search of her. She remained here on the off chance that Mai would somehow find her way home, and have someone here to return to. Except Jacob never returned, and neither did Mai. As if her life wasn’t fucked enough, just a week after Jacob left, Hope County had a new issue to contend with.

The Highwaymen. 

Like the Raiders who took Mai, they came out of nowhere. Unlike your stereotypical raiders, however, they were organized, or as organized as you could be in the post-apocalypse. They did not hesitate to take or kill who or what they wanted. They started along the smaller settlements, then proceeded to Prosperity, shaking them down for whatever they had. Nick was one of the few who stood up to them, and from what Kim had told her, they beat him to a pulp before hauling him off to who knows where. Nay wondered if Jacob had suffered the same fate. Not knowing what had become to her family made her a volatile, anxious, short-tempered mess, a very unfortunate combination. Particularly when the Highwaymen came knocking on her door next.

Their response, as evident by her burnt down home, was quite the fiery one. Everything had been inside: their weapons, their clothes, food, supplies...even if she did level herself out she had nothing to go in search of Jacob or Mai except the clothes on her back. As she was about to call off her little search, she pulled up a piece of plywood, discovering the walkman Mai had been gifted on her previous birthday. Nayeli picked it as if it were some sacred artifact; gentle and cautious. Tears streamed down her face as she held it to her chest.

She remembered the day when she left Hope County for the first time, she had given her own walkman to Jacob, nearly twenty-seven years ago. It was a somber thought to think of the time stolen from them, and now she was pained with the fact that she may never see her own daughter grow up into adulthood. Lost in her own trainwreck of a mind, she was vulnerable to the presence that approached from behind. 

“Nayeli?” the voice spoke, deceptively masked in genuine concern.

Nayeli’s body tensed up so bad she felt like she was going to lock her joints into place. She was already trembling, too terrified to face the ghost that had been haunting not only her dreams but her daughter’s reality over the last decade. She began to stand slowly, but she still kept her back to him, her eyes sealed shut.

“You’re not here. You're dead. I watched you die.” she murmured more so to herself but the man responded regardless.

“I told you God would not let you take me.” 

There was no indication of a condescending tone, instead, it was like a child speaking meekly to their parent, afraid of being reprimanded after the child’s point had been proven right. 

“Where is Mai?” he continued to speak, not knowing that every word he spoke simply fueled her anger and disbelief.

She whipped around finally, still grasping onto the walkman like it was her lifeline, her last connection to her daughter. She was ready to rip into him. If she had to she would strangle him with the cord of the headset. When she took a good look at him though, she gave pause. He looked as if he had lost a quarter of his body mass, his tattoos embellished with new add-ons, and of course, wearing nothing but a pair of what looked like a burlap sack for bottoms. The eyes though - the eyes never changed.

Getting over the initial shock, Nay stared him down, “After you tried to murder her, you really think I’d tell you anything about her? Do you really think that you deserve that information?

He appeared hurt by her comment as his sight drifted to the side, “After you...left me...I had time to reflect on my mistakes...and my own sin.”

He looked back to her, “God gave me the strength to rise from my would be grave because he had one more task left for me. I need to speak with Mai.”

“Well...you’re shit out of luck. Raiders took Mai over a year ago.” her voice trembled, “She’s gone. And so is Jacob.”

If there was any bad blood between the two brothers that still remained, Joseph gave no hint of it when he heard Jacob’s name, “I see.”

He gazed at the burnt down house. There was a time he had actually fixed it up as a form of bribery towards the little lamb, shortly before the Collapse. It was just one more failure staring him in the face. 

He began to approach her, hand outstretched. Nayeli took a step back for every step he took, stumbling along the debris as she did so.

“You are still the most magnificent creature I have ever seen…” he spoke longingly.

Nayeli shook her head, panic ensued. The memories of their time in the bunker came to the forefront of her mind. Instantly, she was paralyzed with dread, watching as the images replayed over and over. The many nights she had to feign making love to him, the arguments, the lies, the starvation, the moments where he eagerly attempted to murder Mai...this was too much...and still too soon to begin remembering.

“You are not safe here.” his hand was on her face now, wiping away the tears that continued to stream, “I beg you to come with me.”

Mustering up some sanity, she pushed his hand away, “I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m waiting for my family.”

“I am your family,” he retorted, and with a quick motion of his hand, he grasped hers, holding her palm out.

“Joseph-what the fuck-” she yelped as he slit her palm with an arrowhead.

Nayeli began to feel the effects of whatever it was coated in. The blurriness, the lightheadedness, the illusion of tiny little stars floating about. This was Bliss. She tried speaking, but her words were a jumbled mess as her body collapsed. Joseph threw his arms under her, the walkman resting atop of her stomach as he hauled her up.

“We will await Mai’s return together.” he murmured as he pressed his lips against Nayeli’s forehead, “And she shall be our shepherd.”


End file.
